


First, You Need to Begin

by colazitron



Series: kiss prompts [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even receives a letter he's been waiting for.





	First, You Need to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this up and am sharing it for fun.

Isak tries not to be too overtly tense, or at least not to bring his tension into Even’s orbit, so he scoots back against the wall and grabs a pillow to hold onto where he’s sitting cross-legged on their bed. Even’s standing somewhere between their table and their bed, holding a letter from KHiO in his hands. He’s been staring at the letter for a good two minutes now, and part of Isak wishes he’d just get it over with already, while the rest of him sings out in sympathy. He knows he wouldn’t be too excited to face his future so head on.

Finally, Even sighs, a deep thing that moves his entire chest, and rips the envelope open.

Isak holds his breath while Even’s eyes fly over the page, his whole body coiled tight to spring into action.

Luckily, Even’s not too good at pokerfaces, and by the time he turns the growing grin on Isak, Isak’s already scrambling off the bed.

“You got in?!”

“I got in!”, he says. The letter’s still clutched in Even’s hand when Isak pounces and wraps him up in a hug, both of them laughing and swaying on the spot.

Their teeth clash when Even pulls back to kiss him, the piece of paper crinkles against the side of Isak’s head when Even forgets he’s still holding it and goes to put his hand on Isak’s cheek like he tends to do. They break apart to put the letter down, and then Even pulls him closer again immediately, a letter free hand on Isak’s face and the other one wrapped around his waist. They’re smiling too hard for the first half minute or so, but they get there eventually.

 

**The End**


End file.
